


The BabySitter

by sobefarrington



Category: The Avengers (2012), superfamily - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobefarrington/pseuds/sobefarrington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i found this on my laptop. I barely remember writing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The BabySitter

Thor and Loki Babysit Peter

 

It was Steve and Tony's anniversary. They'd been together for ten years and married for six of them. And they felt it was time for a proper honeymoon. There was only one, slight problem. 

Peter.  
The couple had adopted the young boy just before his second birthday. Now the four year old was the center of their world.   
Even though they loved the boy given to them by the state of New York more than they cared for anything before, they still weren't too keen on bringing him along for their weekend sex romp in the Hamptons.

“What about Banner?” Steve asked again.

It was beginning to look hopeless. Clint and Natasha were on a mission in some exiled ex-Russian territory, something Steve was still having trouble learning. And Bruce, well...

“He keeps refusing. Thinks the other guy will appear and hurt Peter.”

Steve sighed, a sound he had been making more and more as the time ticked away. They were running out of options.

“Are you sure Bru-”

“Five times Steve. He said no five times.”

Tony was running a hand through his hair, becoming increasingly frustrated with their predicament while Steve looked off into the other room where four year old Peter was playing with legos.

“I wouldn't mind you know. Not going.”

Tony huffed. It didn't need to be said. If they could find someone they trusted to watch their son they weren't going, no matter how desperately they both wanted the trip. Peter was their primary concern.

Stark was about to heed the comment when JARVIS cut in.

“Sir.”

“Jarvis.” Tony answered his Artificial Intelligence.

“The God Of Thunder has arrived.”

Tony looked to Steve. He was just as surprised as Tony was. Neither of them knew how to contact Thor when he was in Asgard.

“Uncle Thor is here!”  
“Along with his brother Sir.” 

Tony looked to Steve, pointing a finger in hopes of getting his point across. All the while Steve's eyes said the opposite.

“No.”

“To-ny.”

“I said no.”

Loki had been doing well. Thor replaced Odin as the All-Father after his passing, becoming King of Asgard, with a new Loki as his right hand man. They still visited Midgard every chance they got. Thor kept in touch with Jane, and Loki took a healthy interest in Darcy. Thor enjoyed the way the young, fiesty girl argued with his brother. Loki enjoyed having someone intelligent to talk to.

But Tony was still weary of the former evil doers intentions. No matter what Thor told him, how Loki acted or what Steve said he saw, Tony didn't believe it.

“No.”

“Let them in Jarvis. Tell them we're in the kitchen.”

“They can visit, but they aren't watching Peter for the weekend.”

“Uncle Thor UNCLE THOR!!”

Peter's voice echoed through the hall from the living room to the kitchen. He ran into Steve's awaiting arms and bounced with excitement. Steve laughed and Tony gave him the look again.

“Brothers!”

Steve turned at the look of disappointment on Tony's face. He placed Peter down at his feet and stood to embrace his friend. Thor gave the Captain a mighty hug, releasing the man only to look to Tony.

Stark stood and hugged Thor as well. He admired Odinson, even though he would never say it. 

Loki followed close behind his elder brother, stepping in his footprints – literally – and hugging Steve when he offered.

“Good to see you're well Loki.” 

“Same Captain.” the man replied.

Loki looked to Tony for a sign of friendship, but hostility emitted from him in waves. Tony acknowledged his presence by averting eye contact and mumbling a passive hey almost under his breath. Loki knew Tony still hadn't forgiven him. His was a trust that would be hardest to earn.

“Hello Tony.” Loki offered politely.

“UNCLE THOR!!!”

Peter's pleas would not go unanswered. 

Thor looked down to the small child and scooped him up in his arms, his little limps flailing with excitement.

“Hello there Tiny Human,” Thor joked to Peter's amusement. “How is life treating you.”

“I've no complaints.”

Tony and Loki smiled, while Steve and Thor let out a laugh. Steve looked to Tony, The Captain's 'Why Not' look being given a stern 'No' back from Tony.

“So what brings you Gods to our neck of the woods.” Tony asked, reclaiming his seat as he gestured for the Asgardians to rest their feet along with him.

“Some business with S.H.I.E.L.D.”

Loki saw the burning question in Tony's eyes. He decided to follow up.

“Your Space Program wanted to launch a Blurgenschlauter into space, towards our Realm. Fury wanted us to be aware it was coming. In six thousand two hundred and thirty one years it'll reach Asgard. We've got some time to get prepared.”

“Just one question. What is a Blurgin- Blurdgen-”

Tony couldn't get the word out, so Steve cut in to save him any more embarrassment.

“Blurgenschlauter. Basically a satalite.”

“Okay, how do you know that.”

Tony didn't really question it too deeply. Steve was close with Thor. They had found a few things in common during the team's many Shawarma dinner get togethers. Steve had picked up a bit of the language.

“Daddy and Poppa are going on a trip Uncle Thor.”

Steve smiled wearily and Tony huffed, his hand finding his hair once more.

“That's nice Peter.”

“Did you come with your brother to watch me Uncle Thor?”

Tony began seeing red, pools of red swirling in his eyes. Steve's heart was racing. He saw the rage building in his other half. He wanted to get out of this conversation as quickly as possible. Tell them we already have someone to watch Peter.. that'll work.

“Daddy and Poppa don't have a PeterSitter yet.”

“Heh.” 

Steve started to sweat, a panic overcoming him. Peter was small for his age, and also very smart. He out manouvered Steve before he had a chance to react. He couldn't see a way out of this if Thor offered.

And Tony noticed it. He saw Steve's panic, and he saw it for what it was.

The Captain wasn't at all concerned over having two Asgardian Gods watch their son for the weekend. He had no preconcieved notions of leaving their four year old son in the care of a friend and a former evil stranger. The only thing Steve was concerned about was Tony. 

It didn't take long for Stark to buckle. He knew how much Steve wanted this weekend, and he trusted Thor. Tony would have to accept that if Steve felt safe leaving Peter in Loki's presence, and if Peter was alright with it, that Peter would be fine.

“We have no prior engagements this weekend. If the Captain and the Man of Iron are in agreement, I would suggest both myself and my brother for the role of PeterSitting.”

Sweat beaded at the back of Steve's neck as he choked down Loki's words. He wasn't going to say yes, and he wasn't going to say no. He wouldn't go against his husband's wishes when it came to their son. But he also didn't want to upset a friend's help.

“That's very kind of you to offer, but I don't thi-”

“Sure. Why not.”

Steve turned to Tony with a look of confusion and shock. He wasn't sure he heard right.

“Peter, you want Thor and Loki to watch you this weekend?”

“YES!”

The little boy laughed and Thor swung him around to sit on his shoulders. Loki smiled, having grown fond of the child in the short time he'd been a part of the Stark-Rogers family.

“Really?” a befuddled Steve asked Tony as the Man of Iron rose from his seat.

“I trust your judgement. Now,” Tony gestured towards the door, placing a hand on the small of Steve's back. “I'm going to load the car. You can prep these Gods on whatever they need to know before we leave. Thor, you remember how to use Jarvis, yes?”

“Ah yes, your Invisible Man System. I recall. Somewhat jarring.”

The little quip was ignored by Tony and stored by JARVIS. Thor could use it. That was all Tony wanted.

“Peter, come down and hug Daddy.”

Peter lept from Thor's shoulders and into Tony's arms. The arc reactor brightened beneath his t-shirt.

“Love you Daddy.”

“Love you too Petey. You keep your Uncle Thor in line.”

Tony kissed the little boy's forehead before pulling him in close and whispering for him to watch out for Loki. Just in case.

Stark left the room, heading for the duffle bags in the hallway adjacent, hearing Steve faintly in the distance trying to explain to The All-Father about Peter's bedtime and his favorite foods for dinner.

Tony smiled, moving the bags into the elevator. If Steve met him in the garage and still felt safe leaving Peter with Thor and Loki, they would leave. He figured their chance of getting away to be at twelve percent.

He was floored when, twenty minutes later, Steve buckled himself into the passenger seat of Tony's convertible, smile of eagerness smeared on his face.

“Drive fast Baby. I have plans for you tonight.”


End file.
